His Shirt
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: The first time it was an accident. The second time was just to test out Will's theory. And the third time… well, the third time was totally on purpose. And the outcome far surpassed anything Will had imagined. But we're getting ahead of ourselves; let's go back to the beginning. What happens when Will winds up in Sonny's shirt. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! This is my first Days fanfic and I'm borderline panic attacking about it. I'm very excited because I'm literally OBSESSED with Will and Sonny… but also a bit terrified because I'm so new to the realm of DOOL. Take it easy on me? (: Please review if you're so inclined. **_

_**Much love.**_

_**xx**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Days of Our Lives or any of the characters you recognize. Believe me. Sonny and Will wouldn't ever leave the bed if I had control over their lives. *for shame Amy***_

The first time it was an accident. The second time was just to test out Will's theory. And the third time… well, the third time was totally on purpose. And the outcome far surpassed anything Will had imagined. But we're getting ahead of ourselves; let's go back to the beginning.

_Three Weeks Ago: _

Will was late for his Econ class. For the third time this semester no less. Luckily his backpack was already packed due to the fact that he didn't really study much the night before. He'd gotten distracted by something far more interesting than the ins and outs of economics. And that something happened to go by Sonny. A smile tugged at Will's lips when he looked back at the sleeping figure sprawled across the bed. Sonny always slept with one foot under the covers and one foot out. One of the many quirks that made Will love him more with each passing day. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to waste staring at his gorgeous boyfriend so he grabbed his shirt, slipped into his jeans and shoved his feet into his shoes. He pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's forehead and grabbed his bag on the way out the door.

Breaking several traffic laws proved to be beneficial when Will snuck into class with a minute to spare. He snagged a seat in the back and managed to survive the lecture without falling asleep or daydreaming too much. Class was over soon enough and Will deemed a coffee break necessary. And he knew just the place.

Walking into Common Grounds, Will glanced around anxiously, hoping to spot his favorite coffee guru. Sonny's dark hair was peeking up from over the counter and Will was itching to run his fingers through the brown locks. He set his bag down at one of the tables and headed over to the bar.

"Who does a guy have to blow to get some service around here?"

Sonny's head jerked up in surprise and hit the counter on the way, "Oh shit Son! Are you alright?!"

Rubbing his head, Sonny rose to his feet and looked at his boyfriend, "I'm fine babe. I always thought you were the clumsy one though."

Will grinned, "Yeah I thought so too."

Sonny leaned across the counter to press a soft kiss to Will's lips. Will's fingers dove into Sonny's thick mane, twisting and tugging like his life depended on it. Feeling Sonny smile into the kiss, Will pulled back slightly with a grin of his own.

"What?" Sonny questioned.

Will shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm just happy to see you."

Sonny grinned, "Likewise. I don't like waking up when you're not there."

"Well I about missed my Econ class this morning. Apparently I didn't set my alarm last night."

Sonny gave Will a wicked smile, "Perhaps you were focused on other things? Like how my lips felt wrapped around your…"

A coffee mug slammed down on the counter, startling the both of them. Sami stood there with a knowing smile, "Hi sweetheart. Sonny, hon, I'll take a grande mocha to go please."

Will gave his mother a sheepish grin, "Uhh, hi mom."

Sami's smile widened, "Hi honey. How're you? Everything okay?"

Will cleared his throat awkwardly, "Oh yeah everything's great. Just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Will, honey, relax. I'm just making conversation."

Luckily Sonny returned with Sami's coffee, saving Will from having to answer any further questions.

Sami kissed Will on the cheek and was out the door before either of them could wave goodbye.

Sonny burst into laughter after one look at Will's face. His cheeks were bright red and he slammed his head down on the counter with a frustrated groan.

Will picked up his head and glared playfully at his boyfriend, "Oh I'm so glad you're enjoying this. You wouldn't be laughing if your mother came in and heard me talking about sucking your cock."

Sonny did his best to stifle his laughter, "Awh c'mon Will! You have to admit that it's pretty damn funny."

Will stuck his tongue out, "Whatever. I'm still waiting on my coffee ya know. The service sucks here."

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "Oh it sucks, does it? Speaking of sucking…"

"Oh just make my damn coffee already!"

Sonny grinned, "So bossy." His voice lowered an octave and he leaned in to whisper, "I kinda like it."

Will's face darkened and he shoved his boyfriend, "Babe. If you don't go make my coffee I'm gonna come around and do it myself."

Sonny held his hands up in surrender, "I'm going, I'm going."

Will waited patiently while Sonny made his coffee for him. No matter how many times he made it, Sonny's was always better, hence the reason he usually fulfilled his caffeine cravings at Common Grounds. That and the fact that there was this pretty cute guy who seemed to always be there.

Sonny came around the counter and set the mug down next to Will with a smile. He leaned in for a quick kiss before abruptly pulling back to look at Will.

Will was suddenly self-conscious under Sonny's hard stare.

He swiped at his mouth, "Do I have something on my lips?" Will waved a hand in front of Sonny's face, "Hello?! Earth to Sonny?"

Sonny's voice was strained and his Adam's apple bobbed noticeably when he swallowed hard. His voice was tense when he finally spoke, "You uh… that's my… Will you uh, have my shirt… I mean… That's my shirt."

Will glanced down in surprise, "Ah crap I must of accidentally grabbed yours this morning when I was in a hurry. I'm sorry babe."

Sonny's hand gripped the counter tightly and Will could see the vein in the side of his neck pulsing. "It's not a big deal. No worries. I have to go, uh, to the back. See ya later." And with a kiss to Will's forehead he was gone.

"Well shit. Now he's pissed." Will muttered to himself more than anyone. But Chad slid into the seat next to him and caught the comment.

"Who's pissed?"

Will waved him off, "Oh it's nothing. I just grabbed Sonny's shirt by mistake this morning and I think he's mad at me."

Chad looked puzzled, "Why would he be mad?"

Will shrugged, "I dunno man. He was just like, hey that's my shirt. And then ran off to the back."

Chad grinned, "Will. Dude. I don't think he's mad."

Will wasn't catching on, "Okay?"

Chad shook his head, "For being gay you still miss some signals sometimes bro."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will wasn't in the mood for games.

"My guess isn't that he left because he was mad."

Will frowned, "So then why did he leave?"

Chad laughed, "Good god, do I seriously have to spell it out for you?" At Will's nod, he continued, "He left because he figured it would be inappropriate to rip his shirt off of you and take you in the middle of the goddamn coffee shop."

Will nearly fell off his barstool and shoved Chad off of his in the process, "Shut up!" Will glanced around frantically to see if anyone had overheard Chad's comment.

Chad slapped Will on the back and grinned at his flustered friend, "Face it buddy. You're driving him crazy and you didn't even know it."

Will rolled his eyes, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

But once Chad had planted that seed of thought it was all Will could think about. He stood up and grabbed his bag from the table.

"Tell Sonny I'm gonna go study in the town square. I'll see him back at home."

Now Chad was the one rolling his eyes, "You have a damn cell phone. Use it."

Will flipped him the bird with a smile and left the coffee shop with a million thoughts racing through his mind.

_**Hi again. If you've made it this far… thank you. (: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to update soon if there seems to be interest! **_

_**I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to read my little story and would love to hear your thoughts!**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All you lovely people who took the time to review, favorite, put the story on alert, put me on alert… THANK YOU. You've all just made me smile so big (: It made my day to realize that someone enjoyed my little story. So… without further ado, here is chapter two! Enjoy my lovelies. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ditto to chapter 1. I don't own these fabulous characters. Cause we know what I would do with em if I did…**_

Two Weeks Ago:

A week had passed since the _"coffee shop incident." _Will hadn't brought up and neither had Sonny. But for some reason Will couldn't get what Chad had said out of his mind. He decided his theory needed a more controlled test. One where Sonny couldn't escape and Will could observe how he reacted.

Will almost felt bad, treating Sonny like he was a test subject. But he was sincerely interested in the outcome. He just had to determine the best way to carry out the test.

After a few minutes of deliberation he finally decided to use his grandma's upcoming dinner party as the setting for his genius plan.

Sonny had already promised he would go, so that part was taken care of. Will would just have to alter the plans slightly. Instead of driving together, they would have to go separately and meet there.

A few minutes later Will had it all worked out – he would tell Sonny he had to help his grandma set some stuff up prior to the dinner party. And since Sonny would still be working at the coffee shop there's no way he could offer to help. He would just go home to shower and change after his shift. Then he'd head straight over for dinner. And that's when Will gets to finally see if Chad might actually be right.

Will was brought out of his scheming when Sonny set a fresh cup of coffee on the table in front of him. Looking up, he grinned at his dark haired man.

"Thanks babe."

Sonny smiled sweetly and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Will's lips. He glanced over Will's shoulder, "Whatcha workin on?"

Will groaned, "Last few chapters of this book for advanced comp."

Sonny rested his head on Will's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. Will's fingers moved on their own accord. By now it was second nature to run his digits through Sonny's hair. It was probably one of his favorite things on the planet.

Sonny's lips were trailing up and down the side of Will's neck, making it very hard to concentrate on reading. Will's head tipped to the side to give his boyfriend better access. His book snapped closed and he was suddenly out of his chair and pressed flush against Sonny.

Moaning, Sonny broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Will's. Both were breathing heavy and their pupils were blown wide with desire.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I have to get to the coffee shop and you need to finish studying."

Will was full on pouting, "You shouldn't start something you can't finish."

Sonny pressed a chaste kiss to Will's lips, "Oh I plan on finishing this. And I definitely plan on making sure you finish."

Will laughed and playfully shoved Sonny, "You better go before I hold you captive and have my way with you."

Sonny's eyes lit up with excitement, "I'm sure they don't need me that badly…"

Will laughed again, "You're such a horndog. I'll still be here when you get off."

Sonny tilted his head to the side, "Seriously? You have to be doing this on purpose Will."

"Doing what?"

"You'll be here when I get off?" He held his fingers up in air quotes as he repeated Will's earlier statement.

Will rolled his eyes, "Babe. Just go before I change my mind and tie you to the bed."

Sonny let out a pained groan, "You can't say shit like that if you don't plan on following through."

Will gave Sonny a flirty grin, "Who says I don't plan on following through?" He leaned in close, letting his lips brush the shell of Sonny's ear, "You have no idea what I'm capable of Sonny Kiriakis." He felt a shiver run through Sonny's body and Will pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Fuck it. I'm not going to work now."

Will shook his head, "Oh yes you are. I need to finish studying, as you mentioned earlier." Will held up his book and grinned at the pained look on his boyfriend's face.

Sonny shifted in his jeans a bit before grabbing his keys. He pointed a playful finger at Will's face, "Will Horton, you are such a tease."

Will blew Sonny a kiss and grinned widely, "It's not teasing if you plan on fulfilling the promise."

Sonny held his hands over his ears, "Lalalalala. I can't hear you."

Will giggled, "You are such a child sometimes."

Sonny grinned and stuck his tongue out, "Am not!"

Will raised an eyebrow, "Careful where you put that thing. I might bite it."

Sonny dropped his keys as he stared at his boyfriend. He practically whined, "Will. Baby, please. I am never going to leave if you keep dropping all these innuendos."

Will shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "You started this whole thing with those kisses. I was just minding my own business."

"Okay okay. I'll take the blame. But seriously, I gotta go." Sonny pressed one last kiss to Will's lips before pulling back to look into his eyes, "I love you."

Unable to contain his wide grin at Sonny's words, Will leaned in to press another quick peck to Sonny's lips.

"I know handsome. I love you too. I'll be waiting for you to get home."

"See. That wasn't so hard. No double meanings."

Will smirked, "Wasn't so hard? Now whose mind is in the gutter?"

Sonny groaned, grabbed his keys off the floor and headed for the door, "See ya later babe."

Will waved as the door closed behind his boyfriend. He was determined to finish this book so he and Sony would have the entire night to spend together. Forgoing studying at the table he crawled into bed and grabbed Sonny's pillow to use as a backrest. He loved the way it smelled just like him.

An hour and forty-five minutes later he was finally done with the book and had an ample amount of time to kill before Sonny was due home. He hopped out of bed and tidied up the kitchen before tossing a load of laundry in the washer.

Will looked around the apartment that he'd come to know as his home. Sonny had welcomed him with arms wide open and he'd never been happier. Now with Sonny on his mind, Will decided to pay his boyfriend back for the teasing he'd endured earlier. Sonny knew his neck was a weak spot.

Will settled down on the bed with a wicked smile. He shucked his shirt off on the floor and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Contemplating what he wanted to send to Sonny he thought for just a moment.

Giggling childishly, Will opened the camera on his phone and angled it just so to obtain the perfect picture.

He typed out a quick message and sent the picture to his boyfriend before he chickened out. It wasn't like they hadn't sent suggestive pictures but this one was toeing the line a bit. He wasn't sure how Sonny would react.

_**Common Grounds:**_

Sonny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he was helping a customer so he knew he'd have to wait. Besides, it was probably just his mom or dad complaining that they hadn't seen him enough lately.

Twenty minutes later he finally had an opportunity to pull his phone out and check his messages. Two new texts from Will and one from his mom. He was right about the mom thing at least.

_Haven't seen you in a while honey. Hope things are going well. Love you._

Sonny rolled his eyes and made a mental note to call his mom sometime. He tapped on Will's name and his brow furrowed in confusion at the first text.

_Open ALONE._

What on earth was his boy up to now? Sonny's question was answered when he realized there was a picture message waiting to be downloaded.

Grinning excitedly, Sonny hit the download button and glanced up. No one was around right now, but he headed to the back to make sure he was really alone. Who knew what Will had up his sleeve?

Sonny's knees nearly buckled when the picture came into view. Will had tugged his sweatpants dangerously low on his hips, displaying the prominent vee of his hip bones that drove Sonny up one wall and down the next. They were just so fucking sexy. He could spend hours worshipping that particular part of Will's body. And he fully intended to the minute he walked through the door. The caption of the photo read – "_Gonna start without you…" _Will's hand was halfway underneath the waistband, teasing Sonny with the thought of his boyfriend taking matters into his own hands.

Sonny whimpered at the thought and typed out a quick response.

_Don't you fucking dare. That's mine._

Will's response was immediate. _Then come and take it._

Sonny couldn't even think straight anymore. He had to get home.

Rushing from the back, he tossed his apron on the counter and mumbled some lame ass excuse to Lauren on his way out. He threw her his keys to the shop and told her to lock up and open tomorrow. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be leaving the apartment for a very long time.

_**So I sexed up Will's imagination a bit… that can't ever be a bad thing, right? ;) So I have a question for you wonderful readers and reviewers. I'm contemplating slapping the M rating on this story in order to get down to business with the boys in the next chapter… OR I could post outtakes and keep this story rated T. Y'all let me know what you think. Pretty please! **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well the overwhelming vote was to bump this baby up to M… you pervs! (: With that in mind, reading someone else's smut is a hell of a lot easier than writing it. It's a fine line between 'is that too weird?' and 'yeah, that's too weird'. I'm pretty much terrified that I won't live up to y'alls expectations so that's why it took me so long to post. I wanted it to be perfect. And then I realized perfection is overrated and you'll have to live with what came out… (bahaha. See what I did there?) **_

_**xx**_

_**DISCLAIMER: These beautiful boys don't belong to me. *le sigh***_

_**WARNING: Boy on boy sexy times ahead. If that bothers you, kindly press the back button while the others grab their popcorn. **_

Will was still lying in bed when Sonny nearly busted the door of the apartment down. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were wild with desire.

Sitting up in bed, Will gave Sonny a naughty smile, "Why hello there Mr. Kiriakis. What brings you home so early?"

Sonny practically stalked his way over to Will and answered with a deep voice, "You know exactly what brought me home." His hand fell to Will's lap where Sonny grabbed him through his sweatpants.

Will let out a strangled moan and tried to maintain his smartass façade, "Ohhhh? That?"

Sonny returned Will's nonchalant comment with a feral grin, "Oh yes…. that. You've been very bad today Will."

Will's teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he looked up at Sonny with wide, innocent eyes. "Does that mean you're gonna spank me?"

Sonny chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Will's lips before pulling back a sheer millimeter to whisper, "Among other things."

A shiver ran through Will's body at the promise those words held. His eyes were on his boyfriend, watching every move he made.

Sonny reached up and tugged his shirt off quickly. Will grinned and stretched his hands out to run across Sonny's smooth chest, only to be stopped when his hands were slapped away.

"Ah ah. No touching baby. Remember? You've been bad. And bad boys don't get to touch. Just watch."

Will whimpered quietly but followed Sonny's request and did all his touching with his eyes.

Sonny's hands pressed against Will's chest, pushing him until he was resting against the headboard.

"Don't make me tie you up. Be a good boy and do exactly what I say."

Will almost laughed at the irony of their situation. Just a few hours prior he was the one threating to tie Sonny up. Oh how the tables had turned.

Will leaned back against the headboard and fought hard to resist the urge to touch his sexy as hell boyfriend. Said boyfriend who was now shimmying out of his jeans and standing there in just his boxers.

Sonny climbed on the bed and straddled Will, who let out a loud groan when Sonny's full weight settled on his lap. Shifting his hips slightly, both boys moaned as their erections rubbed against the others'.

Leaning in close, Sonny whispered, "How hard is it for you to keep your hands to yourself? Knowing I'm inches away and you can't do what you want most. Hmm? Is it killing you baby?"

Will threw his head back and winced as it came in contact with the wooden headboard, "Fuck Sonny! It's killing me. Please baby. I just wanna touch you."

His eyes locked on Sonny's and Will could see his resolve starting to crumble so he continued, "I just wanna make you feel good. Please let me touch you."

Sonny's own eyes were dark with desire as he answered Will with one word, "No."

Leaning back, Sonny cupped his hands on either side of Will's face. His eyes asked the silent question. _You okay with this?_

Will nodded furiously, as much as it was killing him to not touch Sonny; it was also turning him on like crazy.

Sonny's lips took Will's in a gentle kiss. Both boys moaned and Will's hands instinctively started to come up to run through Sonny's hair. He froze mid-movement and shoved them back down to his sides.

Sonny grinned and broke the kiss, "Maybe I should tie you up?"

Will's eyes widened, "I promise I'll behave!"

Sonny laughed and pressed another kiss to Will's lips, "I don't believe that for one minute. Your middle name is trouble."

Will smirked, "Guess you better tie me up then." He didn't think Sonny would actually follow through with his threats and Will was a pro at pushing his buttons.

Sonny could hear the challenge in his boyfriend's voice so he hopped off the bed and ran to his closet. He returned carrying three neckties. Will eyed him warily, "What do you need three for?"

Sonny grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Raising his eyebrows, Will grinned, "When then… show me Kiriakis."

Sonny shook his head, "You'll be the death of me one day Horton." He eyed Will suggestively, "But what a way to go."

Will grinned and blew a kiss to Sonny before reaching down to his sweatpants. Sonny's voice halted his movements, "Stop. I wanna do that."

Holding his hands up, Will gestured to his lap, "By all means Son. I knew you liked getting in my pants, but damn babe."

Sonny rolled his eyes and held up the neckties in his hands, "I'm about three seconds away from using these."

Will raised his eyebrows, "You're all talk." For some reason he was desperate for Sonny to follow through with his threats. So Will was going to push and push until he got what he wanted.

Sonny shook his head, "Well we will just see about that, won't we?"

Will smirked and looked up at his boyfriend, "I dunno. Will we?"

Sonny came over to the side of the bed, towering over Will who was still resting against the headboard. He leaned in to whisper, lips brushing against Will's neck, "You sure you wanna keep pushing me baby?" Sonny's words had an edge that Will hadn't ever heard from his boyfriend. It excited and scared him at the same time. Sonny was much more experienced than he was. He clearly knew what he was doing, whereas Will felt completely out of his element.

A moment of vulnerability caught Will off guard and he looked up at Sonny with wide eyes. All of a sudden Sonny's fingers were woven in Will's hair and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Will was unable to resist the temptation to run his fingers through Sonny's hair and he brought his hands up to twist and tangle the locks.

Before he could process what was happening he was lying flat on his back and Sonny was straddling his waist. He looked down at Will with a sexy smirk.

"Someone forgot the rules, didn't they?"

Will grinned up at his boyfriend and tried to lean up to capture Sonny's lips in a kiss. Sonny stopped his movement with a hand on each wrist. Their bare chests pressed together when Sonny bent at the waist to whisper in Will's ear.

"I'm going to tie you up Will. And I'm going to drive you crazy. And you're not gonna be able to do a damn thing about it."

Will moaned loudly, "Fuuuuuck yes."

Sonny reached blindly for the neckties. He finally located the smooth material and grabbed one. He fashioned a knot and slipped Will's left wrist into it and told Will to tug to see if it was tight enough. He looped through the headboard and secured Will's wrist. Repeating the same process with the other side, Will looked at the last necktie.

"What's that one for?"

He got his answer when his world was suddenly draped in darkness and he couldn't see anything. He gasped loudly and instinctively began to tug his hands up to remove the object impairing his vision. Only he was stopped by his bonds.

Sonny's voice at his ear calmed him immediately, "It's your call baby. But it'll blow your mind, I promise."

Will nodded his head, "I trust you."

Sonny pressed a soft kiss to Will's lips, "I love you."

Will couldn't help but smile, and even though he couldn't see Sonny's face, he imagined that they both had a similar love struck expression at the moment.

With his vision stolen, Will's other senses were on high alert. He felt Sonny climb off his lap and could hear his bare feet slapping quietly on the wood floors. A shiver of excitement ran through his body at the thought of what was to come. He snickered quietly; _he knew who was going to be coming at least._

He was startled out of his thoughts when Sonny's fingertips started trailing down the side of his neck. A shudder raced through Will's body, making Sonny smile at how easy it is to get a reaction out of him.

Sonny continued to trace the lines of Will's body. Down past his neck to dip in the hollow of his clavicles. Will squirmed and twisted in his restraints.

"Son that tickles!" Will's teeth dug into his bottom lip to try to stifle his laughter.

Will's laughter stopped immediately when Sonny's hands moved slightly lower. His fingertips brushed against Will's sensitive nipples, causing the bound man to arch his back and moan quietly.

Sonny's hands continued their journey, forcing a disappointed whimper from Will's lips. His protests fell silent as he felt the talented fingers tracing each contour of his stomach. They finally stopped, resting lightly on the waistband of Will's sweats.

Will arched his back again, trying to get Sonny to strip the garment off of him.

Sonny chuckled, "Something you want Will?"

Will nodded frantically, wishing he could convey his desires with his eyes. He'd always been shy about vocalizing his wishes when it came to 'this stuff'. And Sonny knew that.

His voice was strained, already so turned on, and Sonny had barely touched him, "Please Sonny."

Sonny's lips brushed against Will's, "Please what Will? What do you want? Tell me."

Will whimpered, "Touch me."

Sonny's fingertips danced across Will's abs and obliques, making Will squirm and writhe on the bed.

"Here?"

Will shook his head no, hoping Sonny would get the message and give him what he truly wanted.

Sonny repeated his earlier question, "What do you want?"

Will could feel a blush stain his cheeks as he whispered something too soft for Sonny to hear. Sonny grinned, tracing his fingers just above Will's waistband, "What was that baby?"

Will groaned, "Goddammit Sonny! Touch me. Blow me. Fuck me. ANYTHING!"

Sonny bit his lip to stifle his laughter at his boyfriend's frustrated outbreak. He dropped his boxers to the floor and instructed Will to lift his hips. He eagerly followed Sonny's instructions and practically moaned in relief when Sonny finally removed the offending articles of clothing.

Will shifted his hips, hopeful that Sonny would take pity on him and finally give in to his pleas.

Sonny traced a soft finger along Will's hipbones, remembering the picture Will had sent him not too long ago.

"Fuck Will. You're so sexy."

Will let out a frustrated whimper, "If your mouth isn't on my cock within the next minute we're gonna have a problem."

Sonny laughed, "I don't think you're in a position to be making demands right now."

Will tugged at his restraints, "Sonny please. Just fucking touch me. I'm losing my mind."

Sonny grinned and kneeled in between Will's legs, "Since you said please…" His sentence trailed off as he took Will in his mouth. His tongue swiped at the sensitive head, tasting the salty fluid that had collected there. Will's hips shot off the bed, forcing his cock further into Sonny's throat.

Sonny hummed softly, pushing Will from desperate smartass to incoherent mess in zero to sixty. Hands gripped Will's hipbones, forcing him to relax back on to the bed. It was clear who was in charge and both boys knew it. Will whimpered, his head falling back and his back arching up. Desperately searching for something. Anything.

Will knew he wouldn't last long with the way Sonny was working his tongue on his sensitive cock. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, fighting every instinct in his body to let go and come. Sonny suddenly stopped his movements, sensing Will's impending orgasm.

Will let out a strangled groan as the cool air hit his cock. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. Sonny hadn't been lying; he was already blowing Will's mind. _Among other things. _

Sonny couldn't take his eyes off of Will – spread eagle on the bed, tied up and blindfolded; completely exposed and trusting to Sonny's every move. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen in his entire life. He wanted nothing more than to take Will hard and fast, but he also needed to savor the moment.

His hands gravitated back to Will's sharp hipbones; there was just something so intoxicating about them. Will let out a soft sound, his hips rising as Sonny ran his hands along the arches. He let one hand wrap around Will's erection, startling the blonde boy. Gliding his fist from the base to the swollen head, Sonny bit his lip. He loved how responsive Will was, coming apart under his touch.

Sonny let a hand fall to fondle Will's balls, a finger dipping just a bit lower to run across Will's hole. Will gasped loudly, "Fuuuuuck Son. Please."

"Please what baby?"

Will's cheeks were flushed from desire, no longer holding back telling Sonny what he wanted.

"Make me yours."

Sonny groaned loudly, abandoning his mission on Will's lower half to reach up cradle his boyfriend's head in his hands. Their lips collided in a fiery kiss, passion raw and unbridled. Those whispered words lit a fire inside of Sonny. Unable to tease anymore, he reached over to the bedside table.

Will could hear Sonny rustling around in the bedside table, meaning he was about to get exactly what he wanted. Desperate, incoherent pleas were falling from Will's lips, begging Sonny to hurry.

Sonny finally located the desired object, tossing the bottle on the bed and slamming the drawer shut. He resituated himself between Will's legs, unable to resist the urge to stroke Will's erection a few more times. Will's hips rose in desperation, every touch sending him closer and closer to the edge.

Snapping the lid open on the bottle, Sonny covered his fingers in the cool liquid. Tracing a cold finger along Will's hole, he felt the blonde boy tense in anticipation.

"Relax baby."

"You try and fucking relax when you're tied up, blindfolded and about to be fucked by your sexy as hell boyfriend. Then we can fucking talk!"

Sonny slid two fingers into Will, nearly coming on the spot at the feel of Will's hot ass. He couldn't help but bait Will, "You think I'm sexy?"

Will was desperately grinding down against Sonny's hand, "More. More. More."

Sonny chuckled, "You get so bossy when you're turned on."

Will moaned loudly as Sonny fulfilled his request and slid a third finger in next to the other two. As good as Sonny's fingers felt, Will needed more.

"Sonny. Please. I need you inside of me."

Sonny wasn't about to deny Will anything when he said things like that. He grabbed the bottle and drizzled lube along his length, hissing when the cool liquid came in contact with his heated flesh. His free hand wrapped around his erection and he let out a small moan as he coated his cock.

He pulled his fingers out and Will made a sound of dissatisfaction. Moments later the sound was transformed into a low, "fuuuuuuuuck." as Sonny's cock slid inside of Will, inch by inch.

Will's back arched off the bed and his hands tugged uselessly at his restraints. Sonny was buried deep inside of Will, struggling to maintain self-control and not explode instantly.

"God Will. You feel so damn good."

Will responded with a soft moan, wordlessly echoing Sonny's statement. Sonny's hands gripped Will's hips, effectively pushing himself deeper inside of Will. Both boys moaned loudly, each struggling to maintain composure.

"Fuck Sonny. Move baby, please."

Sonny responded to Will's request with a quick snap of his hips, driving in further before pulling back and repeating the action. Will's head fell back against the pillows, his hands clenching tightly into fists. He was mumbling incoherently, dangerously close to losing control.

Sonny could tell Will was close. With the way he'd kept the poor boy on edge, he couldn't expect too much from him. Not like he was gonna last long either; watching Will completely surrender himself was driving him crazy. They both needed release and they needed it now.

Wrapping a hand around Will's cock, Sonny stroked in time with his thrusts. Rendering Will nearly speechless, unless you counted the multiple _oh fuck's, right there's, _and_ harder's._ Sonny knew there was no way he'd last another minute. Will's ass was tight and hot and with each thrust he was closer and closer to falling over the edge.

Stopping his movements, Sonny reached up and tugged the blindfold off of Will. His boyfriend blinked in surprise, staring at him with questioning eyes. Sonny tugged at his cock and slammed deep inside of Will, who threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Look at me Will. Look at me."

Blue eyes locked onto brown and Sonny was a goner, "I wanted to see the look in your eyes when I came inside of you Will. You close?"

Will nodded frantically, "So fucking close."

With one last hard thrust, Sonny groaned loudly, coming hard and triggering Will's own powerful orgasm. Sonny bent at the waist to pull Will into a sweet kiss, his tongue probing Will's mouth, tasting and savoring his favorite flavor. Will Horton.

With a final peck to Will's lips, Sonny pulled out of Will and climbed off the bed. Will was looking at Sonny with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just like looking at your naked ass."

Sonny laughed, "Well, I happen to like looking at yours too. Guess we're even."

Will tugged at his restraints, "Oh we are nowhere near even. You know what they say."

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "What's that?"

"Payback's a bitch baby."

_***runs far away* Well guys. That was my attempt at some boy on boy action. Twas my first time. And as with all things, practice makes perfect. I do hope you enjoyed it. Pretty please review. It makes me all smiley n stuffs (: But seriously, thank you to each and every one of you who have reviewed, favorited, put the story on alert, etc. It makes me feel like I've done something right. **_

_**Also, this chapter was already longer than the other ones even before we got to the sexin'! I guess my muse really wants the details… what a horndog. **_

_**This next bit is kinda rambly… I just wanted to say that I was completely unprepared for Chandler's departure from Days. I knew December was coming, but for it to be so sudden!? As I mentioned earlier, I'm relatively new to the DOOL universe and I literally feel like I had just enough time to fall in love with him and Freddie together before BAM! heartbreak city. ): I don't watch any other soaps (obviously) but I am aware that they just slot another actor in to fill the role. I'm hopeful they choose wisely and that I can learn to love the new Will. The good news for y'all is that I think this motivates me to write more. For me, Chandler Massey will forever be my William Horton. Excuse me while I go cry in the corner and bust open my Ben and Jerry's. **_

_**P.S. To the guest reviewer Pedris2 – if you are Pedris21 on youtube. This story is completely dedicated to you! You're the reason I found Will and Sonny. So thanks a million! Your videos have founded my love for this couple. And if you're not… disregard this awkward comment (: **_

_**Sweet baby Jesus I am done. Sorry guys! The next chapter should be up within a few days! Again, I'm so sorry for the massive wait on this! ):**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You guys are fantastic! All the reviews and sweet messages. Y'all blow me away! I was terrified to post that chapter and you lovely people made it a painless process! Without much rambling on my part (Shocker!) here is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy! And if you do… pretty please hit that review button. It makes my muse happy (she's such a review whore ;P). Love y'all!**_

_**xx**_

Will was having second thoughts about this whole thing. If his _well, Chad's_ theory was correct, then he was gonna get Sonny all hot and bothered in front of the majority of his family. Looking down at his wrists, he saw the remainder of the bruises he'd received from their _activities_ the other night, and he decided he didn't care. He definitely owed his boyfriend a little payback.

He grabbed Sonny's purple checked shirt that he was wearing during their first _actual kiss_. A blush spread across Will's cheeks at the memory. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss Sonny for the rest of his life.

Will slipped on the shirt and picked up his jacket, tossing it over his arm. He sent a quick text to Sonny.

_Hey baby I'm on my way to my grandma's house. I'll see you there._

Sonny's response was immediate; D_on't get eaten by the big bad wolf. Lol. See you there handsome._

Will grinned, just a simple text and he was smiling like a lovesick fool. Grabbing his keys, he took one last look around the apartment. Convinced he had everything he needed; he pulled the door shut and locked it behind him.

xx

An hour later Will had ditched the jacket and shirt in favor of just his white undershirt. He was drenched in sweat and glaring daggers at his grandma behind her back.

"Grandma Marlena. I swear. When I offered to help I didn't realize I was going to be involved in manual labor. I was thinking more along the lines of setting the table."

His grandma waved an unconcerned hand at her grandson, "Oh please Will. You're a big strong guy. It would have taken me hours to do all of this."

Will shot his grandma an amused grin, "You're lucky I love you. But next time I'm not falling for your tricks." He held his hands up in finger quotes _"just help me set a few things up for the party, my ass."_

Marlena smiled, "I love you too. Speaking of love…"

Will raised his eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Will Sonny be joining us tonight?"

Will couldn't stop the massive smile that made his way onto his face when _his_ name was mentioned.

"Yes he will. He's still at the coffee shop though, so he'll be coming over separately."

Will's grandma smiled widely, "Oh good. It's refreshing to see two people so clearly in love."

Will shook his head, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink, "Grandma, you're crazy."

"And you're crazy in love."

"Guilty as charged." Will glanced at the clock, "Oh shoot! Grandma, you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Oh not at all dear, fresh towels are in the linen closet."

Will kissed his grandma's cheek and bolted up the stairs, tugging at his shirt as he climbed the steps. He stepped into the guest bathroom and shucked his jeans and boxers off, tossing them aside and reaching in to start the shower.

Peeking out in the hallway Will made a mad dash for the linen closet, grabbing a fresh towel and hustling back to the bathroom. A thick layer of steam hovered in the air and Will drew the curtain back and hopped in.

All Will could think about was Sonny and how he was going to react. His mind drifted to a few nights ago when Sonny had tied him up and drove him fucking crazy. He eyed the fading bruises on his wrists. Nobody had brought it up, or asked how he got them. That certainly would have been difficult to explain.

Will grabbed the body wash and lathered up his body, wiping away the traces of his manual labor. Thank goodness he kept a change of clothes at his grandma's. It definitely came in handy at a time like this. Will turned the handle and reached for the towel hanging outside. He stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist, listening closely for any signs of activity downstairs.

Will picked up his discarded jeans and boxers and headed for the guest room. He smiled when he saw his grandma had brought up his _well, technically Sonny's_ shirt and jacket and laid them on the bed. Rifling through the drawers, Will managed to find his spare undershirt. Cursing under his breath, he realized that he didn't have any extra boxers though.

Biting his lip, Will contemplated the thought of slipping into his old ones. He shuddered, no thanks. A naughty smile crossed his face, looks like going commando is his other option.

_Oh yeah… he was gonna drive Sonny fucking crazy_.

xx

Sonny tugged at the collar of his shirt before ringing the doorbell. He was hopeful that Will would answer, that way they could sneak in a few minutes of alone time before everybody arrived. He tried not to let his disappointment show when Marlena answered the door with a smile.

"Sonny! My dear, please, come in."

Sonny stepped past Will's grandma and turned to face her, "Is Will here? I thought I saw his car."

Marlena gave Sonny a smile, "Yes, he is. But he's upstairs showering, I'm afraid I had a bit more on my to-do list than he anticipated."

Sonny did his best not to imagine a naked Will upstairs. But it's pretty damn hard once you've seen Will naked. The boy is beautiful. No other way to put it.

"No worries, I'm sure I'll see him in a few. Is there anything I can help with? I didn't imagine I'd get here so early."

"Aren't you just the sweetest? I could use some help setting out a few dishes. The others should be arriving shortly."

Sonny followed Marlena into the kitchen, marveling at the amount of food laid out.

"This looks incredible Marlena."

"Thank you dear. I'm fairly certain I made enough food to feed an army, but this way I'm positive there will be enough to go around."

Sonny made a sound of agreement, his mind more focused on the fact that his boyfriend was in the same house. _Naked. And wet. Dripping wet. Oh yeah, and naked._

The doorbell rang and Marlena brushed past Sonny on her way to answer it.

"Just finish laying out these dishes right here please. I appreciate your help Sonny."

Sonny flashed a smile, "Oh, it's not a problem."

"What's not a problem?"

Sonny turned his head at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and nearly dropped the entire stack of plates in his hands.

Will was wearing his shirt. _Again._

Setting the stack of dishes back on the counter, Sonny turned to face Will. His eyes roamed over the lithe frame.

Will tugged at the sleeves of the shirt, a bit unsettled, "What?"

Sonny continued to stare, his eyes unfocused, "Will, babe, what in the hell are you wearing?"

Will grinned, playing the part of innocent so perfectly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that's my shirt."

Will's teeth tugged at his bottom lip, driving Sonny wild, "I know. I'm sorry I didn't ask. It was just hanging there and I thought it'd look good."

Sonny swallowed thickly, "It does."

"Does what?" Will wanted Sonny to spell it out. To affirm everything that'd been running through his mind all day.

"Look good."

Will grinned devilishly, "I know."

Sonny's eyes narrowed, "You know what?"

"I know that it drives you crazy to see me in your shirt. And I know that you want to take me upstairs and rip it off of me and show me just how crazy it makes you."

Sonny nearly tackled Will, desperate to get his hands on him. He stepped closer, intent on at least getting to touch his man. His movements were halted when Marlena came back into the kitchen.

"Will honey, your mom and the kiddos are here."

Will smiled brightly, "Thanks grandma." He linked his fingers through Sonny's, dragging him along.

Sonny was mentally reciting the alphabet in Greek, desperately trying to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was inches away, wearing his shirt and looking so damn good in it. Plus, he was totally right; he wanted nothing more than to haul ass upstairs and make Will scream his name.

If he was really honest, he wouldn't mind taking Will right here and now. The sight of him in that shirt made Sonny lose all his senses. A tug on his hand brought Sonny out of his wild fantasy of claiming Will in front of God and everyone.

He looked over at his boyfriend, attempting to regain some sense of normalcy, "Yeah baby?"

Will gestured to his mom, "She was asking you how the coffee shop has been going…"

Sonny turned his attention to Sami, "I'm sorry; I must have been off in la la land or something. Things are going very well, we're training a new barista so hopefully that means I'll get a little more time off. Who knows though? Only time will tell I suppose."

Sami smiled, "I'm glad to hear things are going so well Sonny."

The doorbell rang again, interrupting the conversation. Sami turned to go answer the door and Will tugged on Sonny's hand, leading him towards the staircase. Sonny followed eagerly, unsure of what they were doing, but he'd follow Will through a burning building at the moment. Anything to get his hands on him in that damn shirt.

Will ducked into a doorway and Sonny closed the door behind them. Before Will could get a word out, Sonny had him pinned against the door, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against the side of Will's neck. Will's hands wove into Sonny's hair and his head fell back, giving Sonny easier access.

Sonny pressed his hips against Will's, "Feel that baby?" Will nodded, way past being able to form words.

"That's what you do to me. You in that damn shirt. I just wanna push you on the bed and…" Sonny's whispered desires were halted when there was a small knock on the door.

Will cursed under his breath; backing away from the door and swinging it open just a crack. Allie stood there, her hands clasped together. She gave Will a toothy grin, "Mom said that you guys better not be doing the hokey pokey up here."

Sonny nearly bit his tongue off laughing as Will's eyes widened, "The hokey pokey? Allie, did she maybe say hanky panky?"

Allie slapped a hand on her forehead, "Duh! That's what I said Will. 'Sides, you're s'posed to get downstairs to help." She pointed a small finger at Sonny, "You too buddy."

Sonny grinned and nodded in agreement, "Yes boss!"

Allie giggled, "I'm not the boss."

Will sighed, "Okay kiddo, we'll be down in just a few minutes."

Allie shrugged her shoulders, "Okie dokie."

Will shut the door again and looked over at Sonny with a small smile, "So much for a few minutes of alone time."

Sonny reached for Will and slowly backed him up against the door again. Blue orbs met brown and Will's breath caught at the look of pure hunger in Sonny's eyes. Leaning in close, Sonny pressed a soft kiss to Will's lips. Pulling back slightly, Sonny trailed kisses along Will's jawline.

Will moaned loudly and pushed against Sonny's chest, "Son, if you keep that up, we're never gonna make it out of this room."

Sonny grinned and kissed Will again, "Isn't that the idea?"

Will glanced towards the door, "And my little sister is gonna come in here and interrupt a lot more than us just making out. Or worse. My mother."

Sonny shuddered, "You just had to put that image in my head?"

Will grinned and pulled Sonny in for a long kiss. His teeth tugged on Sonny's lower lip, a move that made Sonny weak in the knees. Breaking apart, both boys were breathing heavily and eyeing each other with pure need.

Sonny dropped his head and rested it against Will's shoulder, "And you're sure we have to stay for this?"

Will laughed and brought his hands up to card through Sonny's hair, "I'm afraid so handsome."

Sonny's words were muffled, but Will could make out the distinct childlike whine, "But I don't wanna."

"Sorry Son. But you know how much it'll mean to my grandma."

Sonny's eyes raked over Will's body, "It's that damn shirt. You look like a million bucks. I'm positive I never looked that hot in it."

Will leaned up to whisper in Sonny's ear, "I don't know about that baby. I think you look pretty damn good in it." He paused for a moment, his breath caressing the shell of Sonny's ear, "But I think you look so much better out of it."

Sonny swallowed audibly and put some distance between himself and Will. His eyes were dark, darker than usual, giving away how incredibly turned on he was.

"Will Horton, you are such a fucking tease." Sonny was totally pouting. Will grinned, it was _adorable. _

He pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's protruding lower lip and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "C'mon babe, we'll go play nice for a bit and then maybe we can sneak out early."

Sonny's eyes lit up at the thought of finally getting Will alone. Following his boyfriend out of the guest room, Sonny couldn't help but stare at the fine behind of the man he was head over heels in love with.

"Stop looking at my ass." Will turned and looked over his shoulder, shooting Sonny a grin.

Sonny shrugged, "What can I say? You've got a nice badonkadonk Horton."

Will sighed dramatically, "If I had a dime for every time a man told me that, I'd be a millionaire."

Sonny laughed, and then realization hit, "Wait. Who else is talking about your fine ass?"

Will stuck his tongue out cheekily, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sonny's next statement was on the tip of his tongue when Allie suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Jeez Will. I thought you got lost."

Will smiled at his younger sister, "Sorry kiddo. I was showing Sonny something."

Allie eyed Sonny, "Okie dokie. We gots to go help set up." She thought for a moment, "Well. You two do. I'm not allowed to help cause I'm too young."

Will grinned, "Enjoy it while it lasts kiddo."

Allie smiled up at Will and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the kitchen. Sonny followed the duo, a small smile on his face after seeing Will interact with his little sister. It was so damn cute.

The kitchen was a flurry of activity and Will just about turned on his heels and ran. Allie's eyes were wide, "I'm gonna go sit at the table." She pointed to Will and Sonny, "Help. Both of you."

Both boys mocked saluted the sassy young girl, "Yes ma'am."

Allie grinned and left the boys to fend for themselves. Unfortunately Marlena spotted the two and gestured for them to grab a plate and be productive.

Sonny could hardly take his eyes off of Will. Every move he made, brown eyes followed him. Will's cheeks were gonna be permanently bright red if he kept blushing every time he made eye contact with Sonny.

The look in his eyes was one of unrestrained desire. One thing was for certain, Chad had definitely been right about the whole shirt business. It very obviously drove Sonny wild.

A good twenty minutes later everyone was finally seated at the table and plates were being passed around. Will couldn't help but smile, most of his _crazy_ family was present, along with the love of his life. He glanced over at the seat next to him, giving Sonny a small grin. Sonny reached across and linked his fingers through Will's.

Will squeezed his hand and leaned over to press a quick kiss to Sonny's lips. Sonny's eyes roamed Will's body and he visibly shifted in his seat. Will stifled his laughter at Sonny's growing discomfort. Luckily for them, everyone seemed to be involved in their own conversations, giving the boys a minute amount of privacy.

Sonny's lips brushed the shell of Will's ear, "You're so going to get it when we get home baby. Torturing me like this."

Will pulled back and leaned over to whisper his own message, "That's where you are wrong Mr. Kiriakis. It's my turn to take charge and drive you wild."

A shudder ran through Sonny's body and Will continued, "I'm gonna tease you until you can't take it." He paused, letting his words sink in, "And then tease you just a bit more."

Sonny looked around, desperate to drag Will away from the crowd and let him fulfill his whispered promises.

Will nearly shouted in delight, his plan to get Sonny worked up was working beautifully. He let a hand fall to Sonny's lap and inch closer to the evidence of Sonny's arousal.

Sonny tugged Will's hand away, leaning over to whisper, "Will, if you fucking touch me right now I'm gonna lose it in front of your entire family."

Will bit his lip and looked over at Sonny, grateful for the fact that his family was completely oblivious, "Then I probably shouldn't tell you that I'm going commando, should I?"

Sonny's eyes fell to Will's lap, "You're bluffing Horton."

Will's hands reached for his waistband, tugging it low on his hips, "Am I?"

Sonny swallowed hard, his eyes locked on the sliver of exposed skin. Will went to pull it lower, determined to be the one in control tonight. Sonny shook his head, his eyes wide, "I believe you."

Will smirked, leaning across to ghost his lips against Sonny's ear, "Damn right you do."

Sonny suddenly bolted from the table, halting most of the conversations as people watched his retreating form.

Will put on a concerned face, "He mentioned earlier that he wasn't feeling too well. We might bow out early guys, I'm sorry."

His grandma stood up, "I think I have a sprite in the fridge honey."

Will followed his grandma into the kitchen where she turned and pointed a finger at him, "Don't think I don't know what's really going on here."

Will's eyes were wide, "What do you mean grandma?"

Marlena shook her head, "It's so obvious Will."

Will wrung his hands nervously, "I, uh… What?"

"That poor boy's been working himself into the ground at the coffee shop. I'm sure he's just exhausted."

Will let out a sigh of relief, "YES! I mean, yes, that's what it is. I think we'll just head out. I'm sorry grandma."

Marlena smiled, "Oh don't you apologize honey. You two head home and you take care of that man of yours."

Sonny appeared then, looking sheepish, "Marlena, I am so sorry. I just…"

Will's grandma interrupted Sonny's attempt to save face, "Please hon, you don't need to explain anything to me. Will filled me in." At Sonny's horrified look, Will elaborated, "We were just talking about how you've been working so hard at the shop."

Marlena handed Sonny a can of sprite, "Here you go. Push the fluids and get some rest Sonny." She pointed at Will, "You make sure he starts taking better care of himself."

Will nodded in agreement, "Absolutely grandma. I'm gonna drive Sonny home and just leave my car here if that's okay."

Nodding, Marlena pulled both the boys into a hug, "That's fine Will." She kissed his cheek and then smiled at Sonny, "Get to feeling better dear."

Will grabbed Sonny's hand and dragged him out the back door, not bothering with goodbyes. They needed to get home. Now.

Sonny attempted to explain his abrupt departure, "I'm sorry Will. But when you take charge like that I can't fucking think straight. "

Will didn't say anything, holding out his hand for Sonny's keys. Sonny dug into his pocket and pulled them out, giving them to Will.

The duo stopped next to Sonny's car and suddenly Will had Sonny pressed against the door. His hands bunched Sonny's shirt into fists, pulling him close.

Lips collided in a hot kiss, passion driving both boys to the edge. Pulling back, Will gave Sonny a secretive smile. "Just wait til we get home."

Sonny whined in desperation, "Will. You could fuck me right here for all I care."

Will shook his head, "Nope. It's my turn to tease you."

Sonny's eyes widened, "I thought you already did."

Will bit his lip, "That was just a taste of what's to come."

Sonny giggled, "At least I know who's going to be coming."

Will shrugged nonchalantely, "That's up to me to decide."

Sonny groaned loudly and tugged the door open, "Fuck Will. When you say shit like that I can't hardly stand it."

Will pushed Sonny lightly, indicating for him to climb in the car. He leaned over and brushed a quick kiss across Sonny's lips.

"Then it's a good thing I won't be making you stand tonight."

Sonny's brow furrowed in confusion, wondering exactly what Will meant.

"You'll be spending the majority of your evening on your back… and your stomach. And maybe on all fours… On the edge of the bed…"

Sonny swallowed audibly, "Oh sweet Jesus."

Will grinned, "Not Jesus. Just me baby." He slammed the door and hustled around to the other side, sliding into the driver's side.

Sonny grasped Will's free hand and squeezed, "Break as many laws as you need to."

Will grinned, "With pleasure."

The boys made it home in record time, avoiding a ticket and/or jail time thank goodness.

Walking across the threshold, Sonny could feel a change in Will's mood. He turned to face his boyfriend, his knees going weak as he made eye contact with the blonde boy who said one word.

"Strip."

One word was all Sonny needed to go from zero to sixty. Looking at Will, he grinned… It was gonna be a damn good night.

_**Well I didn't quite get this up by the end of the weekend, but I hope you guys won't be too mad. Again, thanks so much for your sweet comments and reviews. They make me smile! (: **_

_**Sorry it was so long, I couldn't find the right place to end! GAH!**_

_**Also, my apologies for any misrepresented character interactions. I don't have time to follow Days very well, so I'm doing a lot of guess work outside of Will and Sonny's relationship. **_

_**P.S. Since my shower scene was definitely lacking in the details… y'all should head over to **__Finding Common Ground by 71daydreamer. __**The boys engage in some seriously HAWT shower action. Chapter 36 if ya just wanna dive in… but just read the whole damn story. It's amazing! **_

_**P.P.S. – there will be boy secks in the next chapter… stay tuned ;)**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**You guys continue to amaze me! Each chapter y'all leave such sweet reviews. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Okay, enough of the sappy stuff, let's get to the sexin'! ;) **_

_**Hope you enjoy it. And if you do… you know the drill. Hit that pretty little button that says **__'review'. _

_**xx **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these two hot men. Nor do I own any other hot men. Damn. Yada yada yada, DOOL doesn't belong to me. **_

"Strip." Will repeated his command, a no nonsense tone to his voice.

Sonny's eyes widened and his knees felt weak. He was usually the aggressor in the bedroom, and to hear Will issuing the commands was _hot. So damn hot. _

Will raised his eyebrows, taking a step in Sonny's direction, "Do I need to ask a third time?" His tone suggested _bad_ things would happen if he had to repeat the demand.

Sonny shook his head no, unsteady hands reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Will's eyes were locked on Sonny's shaking hands. Each button he fed through the corresponding loop brought him closer to losing the article of clothing. The tension was thick in the room and Will wanted to change that. Yes, he wanted to drive Sonny crazy. And yes, he was the one calling the shots, but it wasn't as if Sonny didn't have any say.

"Stop."

Sonny's movements halted and he looked up from his task in surprise, "Will?"

Will gave Sonny a small smile and closed the gap between them. His hands rested on top of Sonny's, stroking the soft skin.

He squeezed Sonny's trembling hands and then stepped away, his eyes raking over his boyfriend's body.

"I want you to strip for me." At Sonny's confused stare, Will continued, "Don't just take your clothes off babe. Reveal yourself to me. This is your only chance to be in control tonight."

Will's eyes locked on Sonny's, "Own it. Make me want you so bad it hurts." Will grinned, "Not that I don't already."

Sonny smiled widely at Will and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips. Pulling back he pushed Will until he was seated on the edge of the bed. Clearly Will's words lit a fire inside of Sonny. Desperate to hold on to his sliver of control; he was determined to make Will weak with want.

Will watched Sonny's movements with rapt interest. His boyfriend's hands were no longer shaking; he was in complete control of every move he made. Dark eyes met light and Will sucked in a breath at the pure want in Sonny's eyes. It was staggering.

Sonny gave Will a secretive smiled and stood tall, making sure to portray complete confidence. He deftly undid each button and shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor soundlessly. Will's eyes roamed the length of Sonny's torso, coming to rest on the obvious bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

Meeting Will's eyes, Sonny raised his eyebrows, "You checkin me out Horton?"

Will grinned, "Duh. You're sexy as fuck babe."

Sonny bit his lip and winked at Will, his expression playful as his hands rested on the buckle of his belt. Will's eyes flicked to the motion, eager for his boy's next step. Instead, Sonny's hands dropped and he looked pensive. His hands grasped the hem of his undershirt and he slowly raised the material, teasing Will with every move.

Will bit back a groan, disappointed that Sonny chose the shirt instead of the pants. However, his disappointment was short lived when Sonny stripped the shirt off, leaving his upper half bare and available to ogle.

Sonny's hands trailed down his chest, once again toying with his belt buckle. Will's eyes flashed with desire, more than ready for Sonny to reveal all of himself.

Sonny raised his eyebrows playfully, "See something you like babe?"

Will grinned, "I'd better be seeing a lot more pretty damn soon."

Sonny laughed, "So bossy."

Nodding, Will stood up, taking a few steps until he was toe to toe with his boyfriend. His hands reached for the metal and he unhooked the buckle, not giving Sonny an option. Sliding the zipper down, Will gave Sonny a saucy grin, daring him to protest.

Sonny held his hands up in surrender, "Looks like my reign of power is over."

Will bit his lip and nodded, "Hell yeah. My turn babe."

Will's hands slid to Sonny's backside, cupping his ass and effectively pushing their hips together. Both boys moaned at the contact. A small thrust from Sonny had Will stepping back, severing the connection.

Sonny made a sound of disapproval and Will chuckled, "I'm sorry, were you under the impression that you were calling the shots tonight?"

Sonny grinned and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, once again pushing their hips together. Will raised one eyebrow, "Oh you're asking for trouble Kiriakis."

Sonny shrugged, leaning in to place a hot kiss on Will's mouth. His tongue pressed against the seam of Will's lips, demanding entrance. Will relented; he was powerless against Sonny's kisses.

Will moaned softly as Sonny sucked on his lower lip, one of Will's weaknesses. Taking advantage of Will's distracted state; Sonny took a few steps, backing them up towards the bed.

Suddenly Will broke the kiss, his eyes finding Sonny's. He shook his head slowly, "Nu uh baby. You're mine tonight."

Sonny grinned innocently, "What'd I do?"

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed Sonny's hands, turning them around so that Sonny's back was facing the bed. He pushed against Sonny's bare chest, making him fall onto the mattress.

Sonny spread his arms and gave Will a cheeky grin, "How d'ya want me Horton?"

Will clucked his tongue and rested his chin in his right hand; pretending to think hard about the situation.

Climbing on to the bed, Will straddled Sonny's hips, resting his full weight on the supine man. Sonny let out a low groan as their cocks rubbed together. Will shifted his hips again, causing Sonny's hands to fly up and grab Will's ass.

Will looked down at Sonny, his eyes were closed and his teeth were dug into his bottom lip. His man was fucking gorgeous.

Rolling his hips, Will couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. Sonny's hands dug into Will's ass, pressing their cocks closer together. Will bit back another moan, struggling to maintain composure. His hands fell to Sonny's abdomen, feeling the muscles contract and clench under his touch.

Taking another peek at Sonny, Will was surprised to see his eyes open in concentration. His gaze was locked on Will's clothed torso.

When Sonny realized Will was watching him a soft blush spread across his cheeks. He grinned and squeezed Will's behind.

"This is about half my fantasies come to life right here babe." At Will's perplexed stare, Sonny continued, "You on top of me, wearing my shirt and looking so fucking sexy."

Will grinned and slid his hands up further on his chest, toying with Sonny's sensitive nipples. A sharp gasp fell from between Sonny's lips, encouraging Will's touch.

Another shift of his hips and Will was watching Sonny practically come apart underneath him. Sonny squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, "Will, babe. You do that again and I'm gonna bust a nut in my boxers. I've been on edge since your grandma's house."

Will stopped moving, a pained look on his face.

Sonny protested, "I didn't say I wanted you to stop!"

Will still didn't move and Sonny finally looked up, "What?"

Will threw his hands up in exasperation, "You're really gonna bring my grandma up when you're half naked and I'm grinding down against your junk? Dude. That's wrong on so many levels."

Sonny raised his head, "Did you just call me dude? I'm trying to get into your pants Horton. That's like dropping a 'bro' on me."

Will pointed an accusing finger at Sonny, "Don't change the subject."

Taking advantage of Will's distracted state, Sonny suddenly rolled over, pinning Will to the bed. His hands gripped Will's wrists, keeping him immobile.

Will's eyes widened in surprise, completely caught off guard and more than a little turned on. Sonny leaned down to press hot kisses along the slope of Will's neck. Will whimpered loudly, his jeans quickly becoming restrictive.

Sonny released Will's wrists, allowing the blonde boy to thread his fingers through Sonny's mane. Will's hands trailed from the dark locks, down Sonny's toned back to reach into the dark jeans covering his backside.

Sonny laughed against Will's neck, "Your fascination with my ass is bordering on obsessive baby."

Will grinned and flexed his hands, squeezing the aforementioned body part.

"It's a spectacular ass though. All those squats really pay off sug."

Sonny pressed a kiss at the juncture of Will's neck and collarbone before pulling back to look at Will's face.

"You're just saying that cause you like watching me work out."

Will shrugged playfully, "Not gonna lie, seeing you all sweaty, droppin it low and shit. Yeah. It's hot as hell."

Raising his eyebrows, Sonny smirked, "Feel free to demonstrate just how much you enjoy the show."

Will realized that Sonny was surrendering control again. And he was determined to remain in possession of power this time. He kept getting distracted by his sexy as fuck boyfriend. Not that anyone could really blame him.

Will canted his hips up against Sonny's, "On your back."

Sonny followed Will's directive immediately, scrambling to his back. Will gripped the sides of Sonny's jeans, finally sliding the material down his legs. Climbing off the bed, Will stood up, feeling Sonny's eyes on him.

He unfastened the top few buttons before sliding the shirt off over his head, along with the undershirt. Sonny made a sound of appreciation when Will's toned torso came into view. Not wasting any time, Will popped the button on his jeans and slid them down his legs.

Sonny took in Will's completely naked body and moaned, "Fuck me. You really were commando."

Will raised an eyebrow in response to Sonny's desperate moans. Taking a step towards the bed, Will's hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking the hard flesh. Sonny's eyes zeroed in on the motion, anticipating Will's next move.

Standing at the edge of the bed, Will's eyes raked over Sonny's body.

"The first word I said to you was strip. And somehow you're still not undressed." Will made a face of disapproval, "You have exactly five seconds to change that."

Sonny frantically slid his boxers down his legs and kicked them off, snickering as they flew by Will's head.

Will nodded his approval, loving how eager his boy was.

"Scoot up and grab the headboard." Sonny eyes widened as Will spoke, wondering if he was going to receive the same treatment that Will had.

Will shook his head, answering the silent question, "No, I'm not going to tie you up."

"Thank fuck. I don't think I could handle not touching you."

Will arched a brow, "Oh? You can dish it out but aren't man enough to take it?"

Sonny stuck his tongue out, "Oh bite me Horton."

Will leaned in suddenly, sinking his teeth into the pulse point at the base of Sonny's neck. At Sonny's surprised yelp, Will bit down harder, making his mark.

Releasing the skin, Will's tongue darted out to soothe the reddened surface. He placed a soft kiss on the bruise before gliding his nose up along the slope of Sonny's neck. His lips hovered an inch away from Sonny's ear.

"I own you tonight. Don't think I won't take what's mine." Will's lips wrapped around Sonny's earlobe and bit down softly on the tender flesh.

Will's whispered threat sent Sonny's arousal sky high. It drove him absolutely insane when Will demanded such control in bed.

Sonny whimpered softly, nodding his head in compliance with Will's words.

"Now. I believe I told you to hold on to the headboard…" Will's sentence trailed off as Sonny scrambled to follow the instructions. He laid flat on his back, reaching his hands up to grasp the bars of the headboard.

His eyes sought out Will's gaze, waiting for further instructions from the man in charge. Will walked away from the side of the bed, not saying a word. Sonny almost called out after him, but he felt like that wouldn't have been received well.

Will returned with a glass, of what, Sonny couldn't tell. And again, he didn't really feel like he was in a position to be asking questions.

Setting the cup on the bedside table, Will turned to look at Sonny with a small smile. Sonny returned the smile, wanting so badly to reach out and pull Will into bed with him.

Will climbed into bed, settling in between Sonny's legs. Sonny hoped that meant he was about to be on the receiving end of one of Will's magnificent blowjobs.

"Close your eyes."

Sonny followed Will's command without protest. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Sonny could feel Will's gaze on him and he was getting restless. He wanted to follow Will's wishes, but the waiting game was killing him. Taking a few deep breaths, Sonny calmed himself. Determined to obey Will's simple command he kept his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes."

Sonny's eyes flew open, eager to see what was going on.

Will was in the same position. Everything was the same. Sonny gave Will a perplexed look which Will returned with a shrug.

"It was a test. I wanted to see if you'd listen to me."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Will, right now you could tell me to do the Cupid Shuffle naked in the town square if it meant getting your mouth on my cock."

Will laughed, "In that case Son, get to steppin'…"

Sonny's eyes widened comically as Will gestured to the door.

Tightening his grip on the headboard, Sonny laughed nervously, "I'm not supposed to let go. Remember?"

Will leaned up to press a quick kiss to Sonny's lips.

"Okay smartass."

Sonny grinned cheekily and returned Will's kiss with a quick smooch of his own.

Will fell back into his position in between Sonny's legs, he repeated his earlier statement, "Close your eyes."

Again, Sonny followed the directive, finding it easier to keep his eyes shut this time around.

Will spoke softly , "It also showed me something else Son."

"Hmm?"

Will chuckled, "Don't you dare fall asleep on me Kiriakis."

Sonny stuck his tongue out blindly, "I'm not falling asleep."

Will slapped Sonny's thigh lightly, "Don't stick your tongue out at me."

Sonny's face reddened, remembering what happened the last time he did that, "Sorry."

Will grinned; Sonny didn't need to know he had been joking.

"Anyways, as I was saying, it showed me something else."

"What's that?"

Will's voice was soft when he spoke, "You trust me."

Sonny's eyes almost opened, seeking the familiar baby blues of his lover.

"I do trust you Will. With my life."

Will laid a hand on Sonny's thigh, this time his touch was gentle.

"I know."

There was a long pause before Will broke the silence, "You can watch if you want."

_Watch what?_

Sonny's response question was long forgotten the second Will's mouth was suddenly halfway down on his cock.

_Oh. That._

His eyes flew open, locking on the sight of his boyfriend's blonde hair bobbing up and down. He couldn't look away.

Mumbled praises fell from Sonny's lips. Will's talented mouth was driving him to the edge already. Struggling to maintain composure, Sonny tried to focus on everything but the feeling of Will's tongue.

Will stopped, and Sonny mentally cheered, he didn't want to finish so soon. Reaching for the glass on the table next to the bed, Will put it to his lips and took a drink.

Sonny watched, a bit confused. His confusion increased when Will returned to his previous position.

"Eyes closed baby."

Sonny eyes snapped shut as he tried to process what was going on.

All his questions were answered the moment he felt Will's lips wrap around the head of his cock.

"Ahhhhhh! Shit!"

The contrast from Will's hot mouth and the chill of the ice cubes completely rocked Sonny's world. His hands clenched, gripping the headboard, struggling to hang on. _Literally and figuratively_.

Will took him deep, relaxing the muscles of his throat. A strangled cry fell from Sonny's lips. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Frantically trying to convey that he was close, Sonny opened and closed his mouth, unable to transform the thoughts into words.

Reading the signs from Sonny's body, Will stopped and pulled back.

Sonny's chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath and regain control of his body. However, that wasn't Will's plan for tonight.

He reached over, taking another sip from the glass. Nudging Sonny legs further apart, Will's hot breath ghosted against Sonny's cock.

"I'm not stopping this time." And with that, he swallowed Sonny to the base, the hot and cold mixture drawing a strangled moan from the dark haired man.

Will responded with a moan of his own, sending vibrations throughout Sonny's entire body.

Tightening his grip on the bars, Sonny panted loudly, mere moments away from falling over the edge.

"Will. Fuck. So close." Sonny could barely get the words out.

Will brought an idle hand up to tug on Sonny's balls, determined to make the man lose it.

Another choked sob fell from Sonny's lips. Will upped his game, pulling off Sonny before swallowing him in one movement. A loud cry signaled that Sonny had been powerless against Will's talented tongue.

Will didn't move, feeling Sonny come undone was such a powerful feeling.

When Sonny finally stopped twitching, Will released his sensitive cock. Unable to resist, he swiped a thumb across the hypersensitive head.

Sonny cried out and Will took pity, removing his hand.

"You can open your eyes now."

Sonny pried his eyes open and looked at Will, "Jesus babe, you don't have to look so smug."

Will grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Didja like the ice?"

Sonny threw his head back and groaned, "You have to ask?"

Will bit his lip and smirked, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You should take it as a fucking hell yes."

"I'll definitely add it to my bag of tricks."

Sonny grinned and released his grip on the headboard, groaning as his stiff muscles protested the movement.

"I think I need a massage now."

Will rolled his eyes, "You're such a baby. Need I remind you that I was tied to the headboard? You could have moved any time you wanted."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Really? You would have been cool with that?"

Will shrugged, not bothering to answer the question.

Sonny reached for Will, wanting to pull him close and snuggle up with his boyfriend while he recovered.

Will shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"You think you're off the hook?"

Sonny's eyes widened as Will shifted to his stomach, "Whaa… what d'ya mean?"

Will smiled mischievously, "You. Tied. Me. Up." Each word was punctuated by a bite to Sonny's thighs.

Sonny gasped as Will inched his way closer to his still sensitive cock.

"Will. Please. You can't."

Will raised an eyebrow, "I can't?"

Sonny tried a different tactic, "Please baby. Not so soon."

Will pretended to think about it, "I recall promising to tease you until you couldn't take it."

Sonny whimpered, remembering Will's exact words.

Will arched a brow, "And we're just getting started."

Sonny threw his head back and reached up for the headboard again, he was gonna have to hold on tight if he was going to make it through the night.

_**Holy crap on a cracker (bonus points if you know what that's from) you guys… I am SO sorry this took soooooo long for me to update. Life is crazy as hell right now. But that's no excuse for my writing to slack off. My apologies! I promise to try harder (: **_

_**Also, I posted a WilSon one shot titled **__Hey Batter Batter__**, check it out if you please! Things got weird, that's for sure ;) **_

_**Love all you wonderful people! Please review. It makes my heart smile (: **_

_**P.S. Be sure to put me on author alert if you haven't already. I have two more WilSon stories in the works as of right now. Along with the random plot bunnies that demand they see the light of day in various one shots. Bossy bitches.**_

_**P.P.S. The next chapter will more than likely be a continuation of these sexytimes. But we shall see where the muse wanders…**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi my lovelies. I'm sorry to be such a tease but I wanted to fill y'all in. My computer was infected by a virus and all my files were corrupted. Sad face. I lost all my stories. I was thisclose to being done with a oneshot titled **__Back Against the Wall_, _**which I will re-write and post eventually. I'll have to re-do chapter 6 for this little baby, but I'm working furiously so I can hopefully post by this weekend. Thanks for being such troopers. I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts! It means the world to me. **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy **_


End file.
